Horton Hears a Who:Monster Girl
by Invader BeckyandClad
Summary: Jojo was having a horrible day until he met a new girl who was pretty, pretty strange that is. Hanging around her is easy but knowing her is hard espically since she's hides a dark secret. Ned finds that out the hard way. Jojo/OC Read and Review.
1. Jojos Day

IB:Horton Hears a Who was a great movie I really liked the father/son relationship. Anyway each chapter takes place on how Jojo spent his day then how Ned spent it...and so on. Poor Jojo has to deal with bullies and crazy news reporters. Pity him.

HHAW belongs to Dr. Seuss, Creators of Ice Age, and 20th century Fox.

IB and Clad:Oden, Lard, and Squeaky belong to me.

Please review.

Chapter 1 Jojos Day

3:00 A.m

Heavy breathing hovered over the little teen who ears as well as creaking nosies, and eerie whispers. Jojo opened his eyes to see a bunch of shadows against the wall.

"He's awake let's get down to business," a deep voice cackled.

Jojo shivered in fear and turned on his who lamp. To his surprise a bunch of who news reporters were leaning over him.

"Hi there! I'm Billy Oden. Don't mind us were just here to keep an eye on you," the adult who grinned showing off his broken teeth.

Jojo, creeped out pointed to the door, signalling for them to leave.

"Oh i get it. It's early and you need your sleep," Oden grabbed Jojo cheek squeezing it. "Okay well let you get your rest nighty night little hero," the weird News reporter and his crew walked out of the room.

Jojo sighed rubbing his sore cheek, wondering how the heck the adult whos got in his room. He grabbed his stuff elephant plushie, got under the covers, and went to snooze land.

9:00 A.M

Jojo yawned rubbing his eyes. He frowned at his who drum shaped alarm clock, wondering why it didn't go off. Stretching he found himself face to face with Oden. Jojo stared at the fat who, confused, backing away.

"Hi there! Hope you don't mind. We feel that heroes deserve sleep instead of who school," The peppy news reporter grinned.

"Out. Leave," Jojo ordered giving him an annoyed look.

"Yes yes but first I want to know...What does yopp mean? Are you excited about becoming mayor? How long is your silly muscial hobby going to last?" Oden had a mike in front of Jojo, looking eager.

Jojo sighed and jumped out of bed. The little teen who stared wide-eyed frowning at his messy room.

"This guy sure likes yo-yos and drawing weird looking instruments," a Skinny news reporter was putting Jojos stuff in a box.

Jojo took the box and kicked the skinny who in the shin. "Out. All of you. How did you even get in here?" he asked really freaked out and annoyed.

Oden looked thoughtful and grinned so wide that it looked like his mouth would fall off. "The window," he answered.

Jojo eyes widened. "What? Law breaking. That's bad. Danger," Jojo frowned

Oden patted his head smiling. "Right you are but were harmless," he chuckled.

Jojo rolled his eyes not beliveing a word Oden said and walked to his closet. He took out his black and grey furry outfit and bumped into a short news reporter.

"The goth- emo look which says look at me I'm miserable. Boo hoo hoo," the Short News reporter sniffeld and laughed.

Jojo frowned and walked out of his room, heading to the bathroom. He entered the shower about to take his pjs off..."HI THERE!" a News Man shouted causing Jojo to yelp, and bonk his head.

"Oww...Grrr...Out!" Jojo growled with a murderous look in his eyes

The News man chuckled nervously and ran off.

Jojo sighed, took off his pj's, and turned the water on. "AHHH! Cold..." he yelped quickly turning it off. A little note was on the wall which said sorry we used all the hot water...your friends the who paparazzi. Clenching his first and grumbling in frustration the little who left the shower, and put his furry goth outfit on.

9:15

Jojo crept slowly into the kitchen, trying to avoid any unwanted who newsmen. All their attention was driving him crazy and he just wanted peace. Jojo took out a carton of juice from the fridge and poured it inside a glass cup. He brought it to his lips and a loud voice rang in his ears. "JOJO!" Oden yelled startling Jojo, and causing him to drop his drink on the ground.

Jojo glared at Oden and frowned at the broken glass. He kneeled down and began picking up the pieces then yelped when one slit his finge causing the skin to break. Sighing he finished picking up the glass and threw it away. He started cleaning his wound and washed his face, then ran off so fast he bumped into Ned.

Ned blinked and stared questioningly at Jojo. "Uh. Hi son," he smiled helping Jojo to his feet.

The Who Newsman ran over.

Jojo frowned and hid behind Ned hoping they didn't see him.

"Good moring Who News Men. Perhaps you would like to interview me now," Ned grinned backing towards the window.

Jojo crawled out the window and ran far away from his house. Panting he leaned against a tree feeling hungry and exhausted. "Hey!" a big muscular who grabbed Jojo. "You have no right! None whatsoever," Lard growled shaking the confused who.. "You think you're so special don't you? Just cause you saved the town. Well my gang and I know better," Lard threw Jojo in the mud.

Jojo coughed and stood up only to be roughly thrown back into the mud. "Boss says your trouble," a skinny green eye who with a squeaky voice stepped on his back. "And I Squeaky Mc.Reaky hate trouble," Squeaky grinned sitting on Jojo

Jojo struggled trying to breathe and whimpered in pain.

IB:Will Jojo escape? Is this the end for our little who? Why am I asking you all these questions? Stay tuned.


	2. Neds Day

IB:Yay two reviews and one fave. This chapter is for Neddy. Poor Neddy has to deal with nightmares, being attacked, and my weird oc. Pity him.

InvaderBeckyandClad:"Horton Hears a Who." belongs to Dr. Seuss and the creators of Ice Age and 20th century Fox. I own "Becky."

Chapter 2 Neds Day

3:00 a.m.

Ned snored with a happy expression on his face. He was in wonderful dream land hanging out with his elephant pal. His happiness faded when Sour Kangaroo and her monkey gang threw him in a boiling pot of oil. The oil burned his skin off leaving a skeletal figure. Ned woke up screaming in fear and stared at his furry self, relived that it was just a bad dream. Sighing he placed his arm around Sally happy that he wasn't alone, and went back to sleep.

Ned found himself in a strange land of grey clouds, yellow eyes peering at him, and monstrous growls. He gulped, scared. "Horton? Anyone?" he called. The only answer was a loud roar and heavy footsteps that were as loud as drums. "H-hello? Please go away." The footsteps got heavier and a giant creature jumped on Ned.

"YAHHHHH!...Huh??" Ned looked around his room to see nothing. " "Phew. Just a bad dream," he rested his head against his pillow and closed his eyes. Heavy breathing and low growls pierced through his ears. He whimpered and opened one eye to see the same creature that attacked him in the dream. The creature was five feet long with long fangs, dark blue fur, and dark red eyes. "Just a dream. Just a dream," Ned shook back and forth, terrified. The creature neared him and Ned screamed, whimpered, and tried waking up Sally. She didn't wake and Ned frowned. He jumped off the bed and ran towards the door but the creature blocked him. "N-nice monster. Please don't hurt me," Ned begged shuddering in fear. The creature just growled clawing his arm. Ned shrieked in pain and started crying thinking this was the end. "I don't want to die!" he sobbed.

The creature just growled angrily at him.

"I'll never see my children again...I'll never understand my little boy or see my children grow up," he cried really upset.

The creature stopped growling and stared seeming conflicted and ran off.

Ned just cried himself to sleep.

9:15 a.m

Ned yawned and stood up, looking around for signs of any danger. "Maybe it was just a dream." His eyes widened when he saw his wounded arm. He sighed and headed for the bathroom when Jojo bumped into him. Ned blinked and stared questioningly at Jojo. "Uh. Hi son," he smiled helping Jojo to his feet.

Who newsman ran over

Jojo frowned and hid behind Ned hoping they didn't see him.

"Good morning Who News Men. Perhaps you would like to interview me now," Ned grinned backing towards the window.

"How does it feel knowing your on a speck?"Oden asked grinning.

Ned rubbed the back of his neck not knowing how to answer the question.

"Hey! What happened to your arm?" Oden eyes widened in curioisity.

Ned frowned and hid his arm behind his back. "Uh...well...you see..." he was very nervous. Fearing his answer might make others think he was insane. "I have to go. Bye!" he ran into the bathroom.

"Hey! I was here first so scram," a little teen who girl complained laying on the floor.

"Oh sorry, " Ned closed the door. "Hey wait a minute." he opened it again. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" he was very confused.

The who girl frowned. "Becky, Why I'm here. I was sleeping," she answered.

"Ahh. Yes of course. That makes sense because our bathroom is really the guest room for strangers," Ned laughed then frowned. "Look I need to this restroom and it really can't wait so could you please go? " he asked looking ragged.

"Don't have to. Just went..." she laughed and frowned. "Sorry see ya later Mr.Mayor," she walked off.

Ned sighed and started washing his arm then wrapped it in bandages. After he fixed his wound Ned walked to Jojos room and stared at the door. "How much do I really know about him? He has a gift for music. Which is great! So why is he unhappy? At least he's finally talking to me but what if he stops. What if I do something wrong again? What am I doing wrong? Why didn't he talk to me for six years? Am I a bad father? I need breakfast." Ned walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge to find it empty. He sighed and made himself a cup of whofee and sat at the table.

"Ello," the blue fur who girl greeted eating green eggs and ham.

Ned eyes widened in surprise. "You again? Why do you have those who cakes, who bacon, and all our other food?" he frowned, feeling a headache coming on.

"Hungry," Becky answered eating all the food.

Ned sighed taking a who cake and a slice of ham.

"Hey! I was eating that," Becky frowned.

"But this is my food. This is my house and there's no way you could eat all of this..." Ned frowned.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps not," Becky started eating a fork.

Ned blinked and took it away. "Forks aren't food! Their dangerous and did you just eat that plate? Could you please leave I need to think about things," he frowned upset.

"Think your things I wont bug ya Mr. Mayor," Becky said eating a glass cup.

"Are you related to the Grinch? I don't mean to be rude but I really need you to go so I can think my things alone," Ned said looking confused, slightly angry, and a bit annoyed.

Becky ignored Ned and kept eating.

Ned sighed. "I could have you arrested for trespassing and stealing our food but I'm just going to go and pretend this never happened," he walked off .

"Dude, seemed upset...oh well," Becky took a bag from nowhere and started putting the food in it.

9:25 a.m

Ned was in the hallway talking to his ancestors. "So I say hi and he nods. I say yo dog what's up and he turns away. I need to know why he hides away from me." he told the pictures feeling lost and conflicted.

"Dude, why ya talking to those pictures?" Becky asked.

"YAHH! Don't sneak up on me like that... What are you still doing here? What's in that sack?" Ned asked rubbing his head to soothe the headache.

"Good question. Food," Becky answered grinning.

Ned frowned and took it away not wanting his family to go hungry.

"Were you talking to yourself Mr. Mayor or are the partings haunted and you wanted an answer?" Becky asked.

"Uh...this really isn't your business...Hey! Are you stealing that portrait?" Ned frowned.

Becky was holding a portrait of Ned who was holding Jojo on his shoulders and grinned. "No...That would be stupid Mr. Mayor...I was just looking..."

Ned took it and placed it on the wall. "I'm so proud of him," he sniffled.

"Ned, the counsel wants to see you," Ms. Yelp said.

Ned sighed. " Well goodbye Becky, it was uh...nice meeting you." he walked off.

Review!


	3. Jojos School Day Part 1

B:Thanks for the reviews and the faves XD. All reviewers get invisable Jojo and Ned plushies.

InvaderBeckyandClad:"Horton Hears a Who." belongs to Dr. Seuss and the creators of Ice Age. We own "Lard, Squeaky, Mip, Ms. Reach, and Principal Whomen.

Review please I need them they make me happy.

Chapter 2 Jojos School Day Part 1

Poor Jojo was being crushed as Squeaky put more weight on his back. Jojo struggled to get away but had no luck. "Heh do you like the taste of mud mister big shot saving us all. I could have saved the town just as easy and even better," Squeaky said pressing Jojos head deeper into the mud. Jojo was gasping for breath , trying to get in air but all he got in his mouth was mud and worms. He closed his eyes fearing the worst as Squeaky put more pressure on his back and was now squeezing his neck.

"Squeaky, I'm thinking since he's so smart we could let the jerk live and he can do our homework for the rest of the year," Lard grinned.

"Aww but killing him is fun," Squeaky pouted releasing Jojo.

Jojo coughed up mud feeling horrible.

"Well do we have a deal about the homework business?" Lard asked with a big evil grin on his face.

Jojo frowned standing up and nodded.

"Good. Be seeing you at school puny," Lard walked off and Squeaky followed laughing.

"Ugh..cough...Life stinks," Jojo grumbled and walked off to Who School. Who School was 3 stories high with long purple trees wrapping around it's side, it had bright green grass fields, and a huge playground. The inside had rainbow colored walls, lockers with white and pink stripes, and the doors had giant smileys painted on them. Stairways were bright green color and curvy with swerve halls that went to the wall. All this cherry atmosphere made Jojo more miserable and he entered his classroom. There were many who girls and who boys of all kind. Some were short, some were tall and that's not all,. They were fuzzy purple, brown, green creatures all with interesting features Jojo sat down by the class clown who smiled wide but the sad boy just frowned, and stared out the window, feeling rather down.

"Hey, hey cheer up. You're a hero not a zero. Be. Be Be. Be HAPPY!" Mip yelled at Jojo. While he meant well anyone could tell sad little Jojo wanted to be left alone. "Cheer! Don't jear. This is a great year! We can be friend till the very end," Mip placed his arm around Jojo with a big smile on his face.

Jojo sighed in annoyance and took Mips arm off...Then cringed in fear seeing Lard walk in.

Lard grinned walking over and he leaned over the frightened who. "Heh heh fear how I love it. You remember our deal right little man?" he asked chuckling.

Jojo frowned and tried ignoring the massive oaf.

"Answer me freak!" Lard growled lifting Jojo up by his fur collar.

"Y..yes," Jojo whimpered.

Lard dropped Jojo. Jojo grunted and crawled back on his seat, crossed his arms and laid his head down on the desk, wanting this horrible day to end.

"You're not very nice have some of my who rice," Mip handed Lard a cup filled with who rice.

"I hate rice and I hate rhyming twerps even more," Lard growled punching Mip in the face

Mip cried out in pain. "Yotch that hurt! Darn you Lard Burt."

Lard lifted Mip up by his head and threw him across the room causing the poor who head to crack and bleed. "Uh oh..." Lard frowned then grinned picking up Jojo.

Jojo frowned struggling to get away and he was placed in front of Mip.

The who teach Ms. Reach walked in and she gasped then narrowed her eyes at Jojo who was very shocked and surprised.

"I..It wasn't me!" Jojo frowned.

"Yes it was! We all saw it. Right?" Lard glared angirly at the class who all nodded their heads

"This is the third time this week young man. I should call your father but first go to the Principals office," Ms. Reach ordered pointing to the door.

Jojo sighed placing his hands in his pockets and walked off to the Principals office. "Jojo O'mally Mc.Dodd. Whatever am I going to do with you?" Principal Whomen frowned looking disappointed.

Jojo said nothing.

"I could suspend you but you did save our town..."

"Next time I'll let it be destroyed. I only did it for my father," Jojo interrupted very ticked off.

"Now Jojo..."

"I'm tired of school. I should just drop out and jump off a cliff. No one would care," Jojo turned away very upset.

"Listen here young man! You know very well that your father would care. Why he's so proud of you for saving this town that to even think your own family wouldn't care is just being selfish," Principal Whomen said.

Jojo was now feeling guilty and started to cry.

"Now now young man. It's alright," Principal Whomen patted his back. After a good five minutes of tears or should I say bad? Jojo headed for the door. "Jojo, may I suggest seeing the counselor? She's in room 202 upstairs. I'm sure she can help you," he said sounding sympathetic.

Jojo nodded and headed off towards the elevator. The who elevator was shaped like a triangle with polka dots, and flashy buttons. Jojo pressed the red button and a musical jingle went off as the door slid open. He walked in and started playing the kazoo until he got to the third floor. The doors opened but when he was about to step out they closed. and the lights went off. Jojo started pounding on the door hoping someone would hear him.

Review!


	4. Jojos School Day Part 2

InvaderBeckyandClad:We don't own "Horton Hears a Who." Dr. Seuss and the Creators of Ice Age do. We own "Becky and Clad."

Chapter 4 Jojo School Day Part 2

Jojo took out a horn and blew it causing a big sound wave throughout the whole third story. Soon technicians came and they opened the elevator door. Jojo smiled at them then ran off to room 202. Inside had three bright green bean bag chairs, lots of empty pizza boxes, a desk that was on the wall upside down, and a giant picture of a cat. "Interesting place," Jojo started searching for the counselor but he was all alone. Sighing he sat on the bean bag chair and waited. Hours passed and the little who had fallen asleep.

The counselor walked in and stared at Jojo. A stare that said who the hell are you get off my chair. "WAKE UP!" Becky lifted the chair and Jojo flipped out of it. "One thing I can't stand is strangers getting their germs on my chair," she glared at the boy.

Jojo blinked in surprise and yawned. Standing up he looked around to see if the counselor was there. Frowning he walked to the door about to leave.

"Hey! You can't just intrude in my place and then leave. I'm sure I can find a use for you," Becky started handing Jojo books.

Soon he was holding a tower of books and was desperately trying not to fall.

"Okay so you have all my cookbooks. Now just hold this," Becky was now on a stole and placed a fish bowl on the books.

"I want to go back to class," Jojo frowned feeling his knees buckle. He saw no point in holding all these books and his arms were sore.

"And I want you to try my muffins," Becky placed a tray of muffing on the fish bowl causing the tower of worthless stuff to fall over.

Jojo sighed in relief happy to have the heavy load gone. He picked up a muffin that was black and gooey, and seemed to moan. "Hmm."

"Hmmm...What? What's wrong with it?" Becky frowned resting her head on his shoulder.

"Uh...well...muffins are suppose to uh be brown and fluffy. Could you get off of me?" Jojo asked.

"Eh? Yeah sure..Can I use you for a pillow?" Becky asked.

"Huh?" Jojo gave a confused look. "No," he frowned upset.

"Bah," Becky got off of Jojo and walked over to a pizza box and started eating it.

Jojo stared freaked out a little and he ran to the door.

"Hey! Get back here!" Becky ran over to Jojo who towered over her by three inches. "Being the counselor I have to theropize you and stuff. Now first shrink," she started pushing on Jojo's head.

Jojo let out a surprised yelp and he frowned. "Quit it."

"Bah I hate being short. Okay kid tell me your problems and I'll pretend to care," Becky ordered.

"Uh...well you see there are these bullies..." Jojo started but was interrupted.

"I hate bullies. They need to be destroyed! Turned into worm meat so I can eat them," Becky grinned creepily.

"Huh?" Jojo was confused.

"Never mind. Anything else you want help with?" Becky asked fiddling with her dark blue hair

"Uh..my dad..uh.." Jojo started to say but again was interrupted.

"That's nice. I don't care. Anyway the treatment is just beginning. My special friend has to offer his assistance," Becky grinned.

Jojo frowned, really creeped out and he pulled the doorknob only to find it locked.

"Hey! You can't leave paley," a dark blue furry who boy skipped over. "Yo, Clad's the name being annoying is my game. I love fish. They can be on a dish," he handed the confused who a fish on a plate. "They can also be on your hair and everywhere!" he laughed, and dumped a bucket of fish and water on Jojo.

Jojo coughed and frowned, annoyed." Why did you do that?"

"It was fun squishy," Clad hugged the little who.

Jojo started struggling to get away. "Let go!" he frowned.

"Aww alright squishy," Clad released Jojo. then gave him a big grin.

Jojo half smiled feeling very nervous and started looking around for a new exit.

"Whatcha doing kid?" Becky asked curious.

"Uh..leaving," Jojo answered.

"Ah good. Well a few words of advice. Kill all bullies, talk to your dad before all is lost, and always look both ways so you don't die," Becky opened the door.

Jojo nodded and ran off wanting to get far away from the crazy whos.

Review and get free chocoloate muffins.


	5. Chapter 5

IB:Thanks for the reviews everyone and the faves. Very appreciated.

InvaderBeckyandClad:We don't own "Horton Hears a Who." Dr. Seuss and the Creators of Ice Age do. "It's A Small World song." Belongs to Disney. We own "Becky and the who Janitor."

Chapter 5

Ned took a deep breath and entered the counsels room. The green men all glared at him with intense hatred. Ned chuckled nervously and waved. "Hi guys so what did you need me for?" he asked.

Yummo Wickershamcham sprang forward in front of Ned. "Well Ned, we the counsel feel that since you're the mayor it is your duty to protect the city."

"Yes of course it is," Ned nodded, understanding, though was very jittery.

"Hmm yes. So we feel that you should be the one to stop the creature that has been terrorizing the citizens at night," said

Yummo Wickersham.

Ned eyes widened. "Me? Can't the who-lice handle it?" he asked fear in his voice.

"Too dangerous. I'm sure you'll think of some way to stop the beast. Good luck Ned...boob," Yummo laughed and was joined by the others.

Ned growled angrily and stormed bitterly away, feeling intense loathing for the green men. He sat at his desk and stared at the stapler. "Hmm.." He picked it up, studying it. "I wonder if this will make a good weapon..Nah," he tossed it aside and opened a drawer. Ned took out a piece of paper that had a drawing of Yummo tied to a who train. He chuckled and drew the finishing details. "Ahh I'm a regular Whocasso himself. Take that Yummo!" he added a bunch of staples in Yummos head. "Hahaha...Okay back to business. How do I stop a monster? I have no idea. Why does all this bad luck happen to me?" His hand got caught in the drawer. Screaming he tried pulling it out when Ms. Yelp came in, pulled the drawer open, then shook her head looking at him disgusted.

Ned whimpered holding his hand. "Thanks Ms. Yelp. That will be all for now."

"Yeah yeah but just encase," Ms. Yelp took the stapler, pencils, even a fork, then walked out.

"Well I can't eat my lunch now. Oh well. Maybe Horton can help me figure out ideas to destroy Yummo...I mean get rid of the monster...Say who am I talking to anyway?" Ned looked around and shrugged. He walked to the new horn and yelled into it. "HORTON!" No answer. "HORTON!" Still no answer. "HORTONNNNNNNNNNNN!" Nothing. Ned sighed and walked off feeling alone without his elephant friend around.

Meanwhile Jojo was searching near and far for his class but the stairs lead to nowhere. Lost, he started playing the kazoo and walked up stairs that lead to the top of the ceiling to a girls bathroom. Sighing he went back down and into the crazy hallway that had walls jutting out in block shapes and bikes hanging from the ceiling. Jojo stepped onto the blocks which lead him to a very narrow hallway and low ceiling. "I never got lost before," Jojo frowned crouching down so he wouldn't bonk his head. A weird looking elevator was seen. What was weird was how long it was and that little fountains were glued to it. Hoping it was a way downstairs Jojo entered the elevator.

"Dude, get your own ele this one is mine," Becky complained sitting on the purple carpeting.

Jojo blinked in surprise. "Hey...weren't you uh...in the counselors place. Shouldn't you still be there?"

"I quit. Kids complained and said I was insane. Hah! What do they know? Want a muffin?" Becky asked showing Jojo her horrible muffins.

Jojo shook his head and pressed the green triangular button. Lights started flashing and music played. "It's a big world after all. It's a big world after all. It's a big after all because were so small.." It went on and on. Jojo frowned and pressed another button. This time the elevator went down, and down at 90 miles per hour. Jojo eyes widened and they went down even faster.

"Dude, I don't handle speed well!" Becky frowned looking sickly while holding onto Jojo

Jojo frowned getting an arm free and pressing more buttons. The elevator went up, down, spun around, and finally stopped. Jojo dizzy sat down feeling confused and slightly nauseous.

Becky had thrown up her breakfast and a bunch of other junk.

Jojo stared disgusted and sighed. He pulled out his horn and blew. Soon they were free from the elevator prison. Yay for freedom. The janitor did not shout yay. He shouted swears and groans.

"Heh heh sorry bout that," Becky grinned at the janitor.

He deathly glared at her then started mopping the elevator. "Lousy kids. One day when I become ruler I'll make them clean up after me!" he laughed as the who children walked away.

Review!


End file.
